fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysithea/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Garreg Mach Monastery * "There were way too many vegetables in today’s meal. The ratio of vegetables to sweets was completely skewed… Oh! Hi, Professor! Were you just eavesdropping on me? Well…everyone knows a plateful of sweets is far preferred to a plateful of vegetables, regardless of age." Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) First Kill * "A precious opportunity to test my own strength. I won't make waste of your deaths." White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow Garreg Mach Monastery * "It's true that Tomas was employed here under the recommendation of House Ordelia. But that's all I know of the topic. I'd never even seen him prior to enrolling here. Even when he was supposedly in Ordelia territory, I never once saw him there. I'm still feeling bothered by all of this, but…there's not much else I can say about it right now." Goddess Tower * Lysithea: "Professor?" * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "Yes?" (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: "Actually, I'm a ghost." * Lysithea: ** Response 1: "I saw you wandering off to this tower. I thought you might be lost or something, so I followed you inside." ** Response 2: "Don't toy with me like that, Professor! I know it's you. I figured you might be lost or something, so I followed you inside." * Lysithea: "Everyone seems to be looking for you. You're surprisingly popular." * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "That surprises you, doesn't it?" (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: "Naturally." * Lysithea: ** Response 1: "I do find it surprising, yes. Particularly your popularity with the ladies." ** Response 2: "Despite your confidence, I'm still surprised by your popularity with the ladies." * Lysithea: "It isn't like you're very sociable, after all. Not to be rude, mind you." * Byleth: "How do you fare in such matters?" * Lysithea: "Er, I wouldn't know, to be honest. I have no interest in such things. The academy is for honing one's skills. Not for frivolous romances, despite what the other students may think. I overheard them gossiping about a place where a man and a woman can make a vow, and it is certain it will come to pass. Seems to be some folktale they enjoy. I wonder where this "place" is…" * Byleth: "The Goddess Tower?" * Lysithea: "Oh, of course! I recall now. It's— Wait. That's… That's here, isn't it?! Uh, just to be clear, this is pure coincidence. I didn't follow you for…for that. But we are here alone, so people may wonder what our aim is. Let's get out of here before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea!" * Byleth: "There's no need for panic." * Lysithea: "Are you saying you don't mind if someone sees us and thinks… Oh, I suppose you believe there's no danger of that, since it's just me. You're treating me like a child, aren't you? Well, I don't mind either, then. Obviously there's nothing going on here. If you're going to stick around until we collect dust, then so will I! … Actually, I'm gonna go now. (Lysithea leaves.) * Lysithea: "Don't you stay too long either! You'll catch your death of cold out here." White Clouds Chapter 11: Throne of Knowledge Garreg Mach Monastery * "Your hair! And your eyes! What happened to you?! You didn’t lose something as a consequence of gaining these powers, did you?" * Choice 1: "Don’t worry—I’m fine." (Relationship up) * Response 1: "I see. Well, that makes me feel better. But still, be careful." * Choice 2: "I don’t know yet." * Response 2: "Sometimes our frail bodies don’t do well with excess power… So don’t push yourself too hard." White Clouds Chapter 12: To War (Verdant Wind) Garreg Mach Monastery * "So Edelgard, the one who calls herself the Flame Emperor, was connected to those strange beings. The Imperial army might be using even more terrifying methods than we know. You had better be cautious, Professor. Any amount of carelessness might prove to be our undoing." Verdant Wind Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn Arrival * "Wow, it's you! Here I thought you were dead all this time." Talk * "Ugh. The instant we arrive, we're neck deep in battle. We should've arrived late." Verdant Wind Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions Garreg Mach Monastery * "I've grown weary and impatient - these past five years, my hands have been bound. But now, I can finally take action with a clear goal. I'm grateful to you and to everyone." * Choice 1: "I didn't do anything." (Relationship up) * Response 1: "Nonsense. Your presence steeled everyone's resolve." * Choice 2: "And that goal is?" * Response 2: "Down with the Empire! Surely peace will soon follow if the Empire is overthrown. Then my parents can finally find peace themselves." Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Garreg Mach Monastery * "Ailell, the Valley of Torment, lies on the border of three noble territories. The Kingdom's Fraldarius and Galatea families, and the Alliance's Daphnel family. In the Fraldarius lands to the north, the former Kingdom army and new duke's army are fighting." Verdant Wind / Azure Moon Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "I’m sure you know this already, but House Ordelia is aligned with the Empire. They face the Empire from across a river, similar to the Gloucesters. Even so, I refuse to yield to the Empire a second time. The Empire did unthinkable things to my family. And to me. The only option here is winning. Professor, you must promise we will overcome the Empire." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "I trust you and Claude, but I feel uneasy. If we lose in the next battle, the Empire's army will likely come surging into Alliance territory. If that happens, my parents won't escape unharmed. They've raised their anti-Imperial flag, after all." * Choice 1: "I won't let that happen." * Response 1: "Thank you, Professor. I'll fight with all I've got too." * Choice 2: "We can't take back what we've done." (Relationship up) * Response 2: "You're right. I chose my path. I must press on. That's all anyone can do, really." * "Speaking with you has eased my mind a bit. Just enough in fact, to put me in the mood for sweets." Event: Mysterious Figures * Lysithea: "Professor? Claude? May I have a moment of your time? " * Claude: "Lysithea, what are you doing up this late? Trouble sleeping?" * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "That's understandable." ** Choice 2: "We all have nights like that." * Claude: "Anyone would be shaken after such a brutal battle. If you're having trouble sleeping, you should drink some warm milk. That's a thing, right?" * Lysithea: "Must you treat me like a child, simply because I am awake a bit later than usual? Actually, I can hardly muster any indignation right now. I wanted to tell you that I noticed something odd during that battle." * Claude: "What was it?" * Lysithea: "There were some strange mages among the ranks of the Imperial army. Did you notice them?" * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "The ones wearing masks?" ** Choice 2: "The ones dressed in black?" * Lysithea: "That's right. I have seen people dressed just like that before. It was a long time ago… House Ordelia was involved in a rebellion that took place within the Empire 13 years ago. After it was quelled, all of the key officials were caught and put to death. The Empire sent replacements, who they used to take control of House Ordelia. Among the people sent by the Empire were mages dressed in black, just like those we saw in battle." * Claude: "If they're Imperial mages, it would make sense that they would wear the same clothing, right?" * Lysithea: "Yes, but the mages from back then and today… I do not believe they are from the Adrestian Empire." * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "Are they Kingdom mages?" ** Choice 2: "Are they Alliance mages?" * Lysithea: "No. I got the impression that they were from somewhere else. Somewhere completely separate from Fódlan. There's more. Those mages imprisoned the children from my house, and performed horrible rituals on them. Blood experiments." * Claude: "Lysithea… You can't mean… Even you?" * Lysithea: "Yes. All of the others were deemed failures. They all died. And even I… It doesn't matter. The point is, that those monsters possess dreadful knowledge and power. I just thought you should know the sort of people who have allied with the Empire." * Claude: "Blood experiments… Does that remind you of anything, Teach?" * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "That incident with Flayn…" ** Choice 2: "That incident with the Flame Emperor…" * Claude: "Exactly. There was that secret group who abducted Flayn and extracted her blood five years ago. The people involved back then were Tomas and Monica… Well, I suppose their true names were Solon and Kronya. So that eerie group has been slithering behind the scenes in the Empire for a while now… Lysithea… Thank you for sharing all of that with us. One day we will uncover the truth of who those people really are." Verdant Wind Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme Garreg Mach Monastery * "As I suspected, they seem to be supporting the Imperial army now. Though I don't quite know who "they" are yet… Nor do I know what tricks they'll use against us next. We can't afford to let our guard down…" Verdant Wind Chapter 19: The Chaos of War Garreg Mach Monastery * "Invading the capital and smashing the Empire. I wonder if doing so could really end this war. Care to share your thoughts, Professor?" * Choice 1: "I think it'll end the war." * Response 1: "You say that with such confidence. I want to believe that it's true." * Choice 2: "I don't know." (Relationship up) * Response 2: "Perhaps you feel similarly to me. The whole mess puts me on edge." * "Although for now, better to focus my efforts on the fight at hand." Verdant Wind Chapter 20: Conclusion of the Crossing Roads Confrontation at the Palace (Mission) Vs. Edelgard * Edelgard: "Lysithea. You and I are so alike. We could have walked the same path." * Lysithea: "We're alike? You don't mean to tell me… It can't be!" * Edelgard: "Yet now, we are at a crossroads. There's no turning back. Must we fight each other for the things we believe in?" * Lysithea: "That's exactly what's going to happen. And I will defeat you, Edelgard!" Verdant Wind Chapter 21: The City Without Light Garreg Mach Monastery * "Those who slither in the dark… It seems we'll finally discover their true form. I get the sense that they're in league with the mages who experimented on me as a child. I wouldn't be surprised if Edelgard was subjected to them too. There's no telling what their true motives are. But whatever their motives, what they have done is unforgivable. They must be exterminated." Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan’s New Dawn Garreg Mach Monastery * "It seems there are some Shambhala loyalists in Nemesis's forces. As long as they're around, we can expect them to continue with their cruel experiments." * Choice 1: "We must win." * Choice 2: "Let's wipe them out, then." (Relationship up) * Response: "Yes. We have to. It's the only way to ensure nobody else will go through what I went through. We must obliterate them in the next battle. It's the only recompense for Edelgard's death." For the Freedom of Fódlan (Mission) Reinforcements * Claude: "Agh! Demonic Beasts flying in from the south… Someone here must be able to summon them!" * Lysithea: "I sense an unusual presence. Someone may be hiding there." Azure Moon Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince Garreg Mach Monastery * "I should probably keep things to myself, but in all honesty… What matters to me, more than anything, is ensuring a peaceful, quiet future for my parents. I don’t care about the Kingdom. I simply want to remove the threat of the empire. Because of this, Dimitri’s fixation on Edelgard is convenient to me. I fight for my own reasons and no others." Azure Moon Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Garreg Mach Monastery * "Ailell, the Valley of Torment, lies on the border of three noble territories. The Kingdom’s Fraldarius and Galatea families, and the Alliance’s Daphnel family. Incidentally, the Galatea family was originally an offshoot from the Daphnel family." Azure Moon Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "I’m glad you’re the one giving orders on the battlefield, Professor. I don’t think we should trust Dimitri with that task… Although it’s thanks to his obsession that we’re wasting no time, taking the shortest route to defeating the Empire. I just can’t see a bright future for this army, fighting under the banner of a prince possessed. Even if we do succeed in defeating the Empire, I wonder what will become of Fódlan. I apologize. Whenever I’m with you, I speak more openly than I should. Please keep this between us." As an enemy *'Lysithea': Don't expect me to go easy on you because i won't. Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return Garreg Mach Monastery * "I’m relieved the prince seems to have finally come to his senses. Though it’s a real shame that Lord Rodrigue passed away. It really is. But now I think we’re starting to see a sliver of hope for the future of Fódlan." Azure Moon Chapter 19: Golden Deer's Plea Garreg Mach Monastery * "The pro-Imperialist lords who’ve let the Empire in have their hands tied. Houses Ordelia and Gloucester are exposed and likely caught off guard. That must mean that Claude’s allies are…" * Choice 1: "Duke Goneril." * Response 1: "Geographically, it would be hard for him to commit his forces, and logically, it wouldn't make sense for him to offer support." * Choice 2: "Margrave Edmund." * Response 2: "Margrave Edmund does not commit troops as easily as he commits funds, so that's doubtful." * Choice 3: "Count Daphnel." (Relationship up) * Response 3: "Without a doubt she is providing reinforcements. She has always supported Claude." * "Whatever the situation, Claude’s military strength is lacking, and what’s more, they suffered casualties at Gronder Field. I don’t know how long the Alliance forces will be able to hold out against the Empire. We’ve got to move quickly or we may be too late." Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Garreg Mach Monastery * "Something about Lord Arundel rubbed me the wrong way. There was something off about him. Not that I’ve ever heard anything good about him. Have you ever heard of the Hrym family?" * Choice 1: "From the Alliance? * Response 1: "No, they're an Imperial house. Their territory is south of Ordelia's." * Choice 2: "From the Empire?" (Relationship up) * Response 2: "Correct. Their lands are due south of the Ordelia territory." * Choice 3: "From the Alliance?" * Response 3: "No, they're an Imperial house. Their territory is south of Ordelia's." * "Since Edelgard’s rule, Lord Arundel had been governing the territory. It seems like his reign was particularly cruel. The people there suffered greatly under him. He seemed to be a good and just person at one point. It simply doesn’t make sense." Azure Moon Chapter 21: Our Chosen Paths Garreg Mach Monastery * "Wanting so desperately to speak with Edelgard just as we’re about to fight… Could it be that the prince is having doubts about killing her?" * Choice 1: "I don't think so." * Response 1: "Then perhaps it's OK." * Choice 2: "It's only a formality." (Relationship up) * Response 2: "I suppose they’re the only ones who fully understand the extent of their relationship." * "He’s certainly changed from the vengeful person he once was. I don’t mean that in a bad way. I’m actually relieved. A king who’s responsible for Fódlan’s future can’t exact personal vendettas and have a cold heart." Silver Snow Chapter 21: Following a Dream Garreg Mach Monastery * "Those who slither in the dark will never harm anyone again. They're finally done for. Thank you, Professor. Finally, I feel some vindication for what I've gone through." * Choice 1: "No, thank you, Lysithea." (Relationship up) * Response 1: Aw, Professor. Ever the modest one. I do like that aspect of you. * Choice 2: "Keep up the good work." * Response 2: * As long as I'm of use here, I'm happy to stick around, Professor. Paralogue: Retribution Pre-Battle * Ferdinand: This is where my father was sighted? The citizens are rioting everywhere. * Lysithea: Over there! Quick—we need to help them! * Ferdinand: There seem to be some people inciting the violence. If we take them out, perhaps the violence will subside. * Lysithea: It might be best to spread out… * Ferdinand: The north side of the town is in chaos. I do not think we can advance. * Lysithea: It seems better to simply hold the line against the enemies in the north, and focus our efforts on saving the citizens in the east and south. Post-Battle * Lysithea: Ferdinand… Hey. * Ferdinand: Yes? * Lysithea: I…I don't know what to say. About your father, I mean. * Ferdinand: No, it is all right. Some part of me was expecting this. I do not know what happened in Hyrm territory, but I am sure he got what he deserved. You knew more about it, you said? Maybe you can tell me everything later. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing with others is a nice change of pace. Usually I do it when I’m alone…" Cooking * "Cooking is easy once you understand the basics. Let's…uh not use that vegetable. Technically it's edible, but it's not highly favored." Dining Hall * "Simple days like today are probably the ones you'll think back on fondly. You know?" * "Eating delicious food really takes my worries away." (Favorite dish) * "Ugh, I mean, I eat plenty of different things, but this? Definitely not my favorite." (Disliked dish) With Hanneman (C Support or below) * Hanneman: Lysithea, do you like this kind of food? How is the seasoning? Is it hot enough? * Lysithea: Hey. The professor is right here. Can you stop paying me so much attention? Thanks. B support * Lysithea: Professor, I apologize for the uncomfortable atmosphere between us. * Hanneman: Hold on. I'm afraid I am to blame. I apologize for making it awkward for the two of you. A support * Hanneman: What a company we are! A master of Crestology, one who aspires, and one who helps people. * Lysithea: Obviously I'm the one who aspires. So that means the professor is the one helping others? Huh. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Yes? I'm actually very busy right now. If you're here to ask a favor, please ask someone else." Requirements Met * "Yes? Can I help you? I bet you've come to invite me to your class, what with my stupendous grades and all. I...would actually enjoy being in your class. Quite a lot." ** Invite to join your house: "This was a successful interaction, I must say. Please provide me with all the most challenging assignments. I want to be well equipped for the future." ** Decline to invite: "Oh. You aren't actually inviting me. There's no need to be coy about it. You wasted my precious time. I'll be off, then." Gifts * "I guess I can take this." (Disliked gift) * "Thank you." (Liked gift) * "For me? I love it!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Hey! That! That's mine! Thank you for finding it." * "What? Did someone lose that? It's not mine." Tea Party * "Did you call me?" * "Care to share your thoughts, Professor?" (A Rank) * Favorite tea: "Oh, this is my favorite tea! Do you…um, have sugar? Lots, please." * Five star tea: "Wow, this tea smells so fancy. Thank you." Voice Lines * "Some sweets! Anything's fine." * "I feel at ease." * "I am grateful." Introducing Own Topic * "Do you believe in ghosts, Professor? Just wondering." * "I know I could stand to lighten up from time to time." * "If I hadn't met you, I don't think I'd be who I am today." Observe * "My hair color is pretty unique, huh?" * "Tea is nice and all, but it's not much good when you don't have sweets to go with it." * "If things had turned out differently, my hair wouldn't be this color." (A Rank) * "I don't like being stared at." (A Rank with Male Byleth) End * "Ahhh, that tea was delicious. Invite me again sometime. See ya." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Ugh. I didn't study hard enough, clearly." ** Critique: "I'll certainly do better next time." ** Console: "That's OK. i just need to work harder." * Great: "I've got to keep working hard." * Great: "It was quite a challenge." * Perfect: "Easier than I thought." ** Praise: "Don't stop. Keep it coming." Goal Change * "Sorcery is my natural talent, so it was inevitable that I'd choose to be a Warlock. It's not easy, but no need to fear. I will never tire of studying reason." (Suited for Sorcery Goal Request) Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding With Marianne * Lysithea: Marianne, I hear you are quite clumsy, but do you think you could manage a bit of weeding? * Marianne: Just pulling up weeds? I can try. I'll start over there… * Lysithea: Please do… No, wait! Those are incredibly precious vegetables! Clearing Rubble With Marianne * Lysithea: We can't take on the big ones, but we should at least be able to clear out some of the smaller ones. * Marianne: Dorte is big and strong… I bet he could carry this rubble. I'll go to the stable and ask him. * Lysithea: Stable? Wait, is Dorte…a horse? Your plan is to ask a horse?! With Hanneman * Hanneman: Are you ready, partner? Here we go! Let's show 'em what we're made of! * Lysithea: You're so strange. And drop the "partner," will you? * Hanneman: Come now, Lysithea, no need to be so cold. Join me in my excitement, see if you don't enjoy it. Sky Watch Results * "There. It's over." (Good) * "We did a fine job." (Perfect) With Hanneman * Lysithea: That went fine...I guess. We can do better though. * Hanneman: I am most impressed by your unwavering ambition. I do hope you will consider following in my footsteps. Certification Exams * "Perfect comprehension." (Passed) * "Failed? It's due to your poor judgement." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "Perfect comprehension." (Passed) * "Failed? It's due to your poor judgement." (Failed) Level Up *"I don't have time for failure!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I will keep making progress." (4 stats up) *"I have to try harder." (4 stats up) *"There's still a long way ago." (4 stats up) *"My efforts are paying off." (6 stats up) Post-Timeskip * "Hmph." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I aspire to be the best." * "I'm not there yet." * "I will keep making progress." Skill Level Up * "Aha, I'm getting it!" * "Hmm, I see." * "I've got a grasp in this." Budding Talent * "Talent like this, hidden away..." Post-Timeskip * "Perseverance is the key." * "Guess all that time wasn't wasted." * "Hmm, I see." Skill Mastered *"Perfect comprehension." Post-Timeskip *"This success will translate to victory!" Class Quotes Class Mastery * "Perfect comprehension." Post-Timeskip * "This success will translate to victory!" Reclassing * "I will forge ahead no matter what." * "I can make it work." * "How…conspicuous." * "I hope this is the right choice." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Leave it to me." (Full/High HP) *"Could get rough." (Medium HP) *"This may be my last battle." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"Let's make this quick." (Full/High HP) *"Proceed... carefully." (Medium HP) *"I can't die yet." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"You’re in my way!" *"Stay away!" *"I don’t have time for this!" *"You’re irrelevant!" Post-Timeskip *"You’re in my way!" *"Stay away!" *"I don’t have time for this!" *"You will regret this!" *"I don't want to do this!" (against characters from other houses) Gambit * "In this situation..." * " Post-Timeskip * "Let's turn the tables." Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Of course I won." *"You underestimated me." *"I just worked harder." *"This is what I do." * Post-Timeskip * "I've got no time for mercy." * "You lost that one." * "No time to slow down." * "I will not die yet." * "We must press on." * "It's done." Ally Defeats Enemy *"Not bad." *"You're relentless!" *"So reliable!" *"You're in good form." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Apologies." *"That helps." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts